


i could be your wildflower

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Listening to Music, Nail Painting, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "I like this song." Max said quietly, moving his head along to the beat.They were sitting on Layne's bed listening to the album Layne had put on their record player. Max wouldn't necessarily call this a date, but it was raining outside and Layne was painting Max's nails. There was something calming about being with Layne in their space.
Relationships: Layne Dawncreek/Max Saint John
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	i could be your wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the discord for giving me this idea. I just I really love Layne and Max together. 
> 
> The title comes from "Wildflower" by The National Parks

"I like this song." Max said quietly, moving his head along to the beat. 

They were sitting on Layne's bed listening to the album Layne had put on their record player. Max wouldn't necessarily call this a date, but it was raining outside and Layne was painting Max's nails. There was something calming about being with Layne in their space. 

"It's 'Prince Charming' by Adam and the Ants. My dad and I listened to them when I was little." Layne replied, biting their lip as they continued to paint Max's fingernail with the pretty purple polish. 

Max knew they only bit their lip when they were thinking about something sad, "It's really good." Max saw Layne smile at that and that was all he needed. 

"I love this color on your nails, but we'll have to change your shirt." Layne has just finished Max's last finger. 

"I like this shirt though." Max tried to make his best sad face. 

Layne wasn't buying it though and just laughed as they jumped off the bed and ran to their closet. It was only a few minutes before Layne came back out holding a blouse in their hands, "You should wear this and then I'll change as well and we can go have a picnic on the back porch." 

Max looked at the blouse in Layne's hands and nodded his head. It was a bright orange with teal flowers all over it. 

Layne had changed into a pretty flowy teal dress with orange flowers all over when Max came out of the bathroom. 

"We're matching!" Max was delighted. 

"We need selfies!" Layne exclaimed they snapped a few pics as they played around with different poses. They both fell back onto the bed giggling.


End file.
